The Lost Identity of Hadrian Nigrans
by sweet-and-simple
Summary: It had not been till that very moment, that instant of reality, that Severus Tobias Snape realized that his life, which had taken what he had thought to be a magnificent turn for the surreal and good, was, on many levels, a joke. "Potter!" HPSS


_Prologue…_

It had not been till that very moment, that instant of reality, that Severus Tobias Snape realized that his life, which had taken what he had thought to be a magnificent turn for the surreal and good, was, on many levels, a joke.

"Potter!" he hissed, and the man who had been his lover for near three months now heaved a deep sigh and pushed his bangs over his forehead, hiding the damning evidence.

"Damn," the younger man cursed drowsily. "Forgot to put up a glamour."

And then, as if there was absolutely nothing wrong with the situation, he rewrapped his arms around Severus' waist and pulled the Potions Master back against him with a pleasured smile.

"Potter, this is no time for you to lounge about in post-coitus bliss! I demand answers!"

"Sev, luv," the now found Savior of the Wizarding World murmured, "go back to sleep. I'll answer all your questions later, when the sun's actually out."

He pressed a swift, open-mouthed kiss to Severus' shoulder blade, nipped it for good measure, and then nuzzled his face into the junction of his neck and shoulder.

"No, Potter, you will answer my questions now and release me at once!" He struggled, pitifully at that, before he could manage to grab his wand off of the bedside table (and what sort of imbecile was he that he had let his wand drift so far out of hand's reach? What trust had he put into a man that had been a lie?) and point it over his shoulder at his bedmate.

His lover's wand, which had been resting with his, did not move. No words were spoken. Yet, somehow, his wand still flew out of his hand without being touched and both wands disappeared with a soft crack and a spark of light.

The younger man stroked a hand down his side, pressing more kisses against the back of his neck, to the bumps of his spine, along the definition of his scapulae. He gently hushed him. "You'll have plenty of time to curse me in the morning. Let's just sleep for now."

_Three months earlier…_

Professor Snape sent off his class of First Year Hufflepuff and Slytherin students with a scowl and a hand pointedly caressing his wand.

How he had ended up back in his teaching position after the defeat of the Dark Lord, he would never know. One moment, he had been dying in the Shrieking Shack, courtesy of He-Who-Must-Not-be-Named's familiar, and then, in the next, he had found himself under the care of Madam Pomfrey.

He had asked how he had ended up there, as he had convinced himself that he was going to die in the Last Battle, only to get a vague answer of having simply appeared in the Hospital Wing with a number of Anti-Venom potions already having been administered and a strip of cloth secured around the gaping wound in his neck.

He still could not raise his voice above a conversational tone, much less a shout, yet the mere fact that he had a voice at all was a miracle all on its own.

He had pondered to himself, on many occasions, if it had possibly been the Potter brat to save his life, as horrid as the thought was. He could believe that Potter would play the part of the hero one last time before disappearing into thin air, never to be seen or heard from again.

Yes, in the four years since the end of the war, Harry James Potter had been M.I.A. Not even his closest friends could say where he was. The youngest Weasley child had shown an ugly side of herself when the man she had believed she was going to spend the rest of her life with did not reappear for the sake of whisking her away like a medieval princess.

The Weasley twins still set out fireworks on the day of Lord Voldemort's defeat. Not to commemorate the event, but to ask, in a large, colorful array that appeared to take up half the sky, 'HAVE U SEEN OUR POTTY? STOP BY WEASLEYS' WIZARD WHEEZES, 93 DIAGON ALLEY IF U HAVE'.

Even the mother of all Weasleys made a cake and sweater every now and then for the Boy-Who-Left.

To Severus, it all seemed rather pointless. Harry Potter had disappeared. Quite honestly, Severus wished that he could as well. Though his name had been cleared and he had received an Order of Merlin First Class for his part in the war, there were still quite a few people who would rather throw curses at his back and claim him to be a Death Eater at heart. The swings between fame and infamy were dizzying and annoying.

For Potter, though, he imagined it to be far worse. He was the Savior of the Wizarding World, vanquisher of the Dark Lord twice over. He would never get a moment of peace, while Severus could at least find a level of normalcy within the stone walls of the reconstructed Hogwarts.

Potter would have to disappear to retain his sanity. Severus was not too far away from checking himself into St. Mungo's. Permanently.

He stalked the aisles of the Potions Classroom, banishing puddles of potion the students had believed they would get away with not cleaning. Stray parchment and two broken quills were uncovered.

He growled low in his throat at the audacity of the First Years. They would learn. Oh, how they would learn.

Before he could construct a plan of just how he would teach them such a lesson, the hairs on the back of his neck rose in warning.

Spinning around, he already had his wand in hand, pointing towards the archway that led into the Dungeons.

A man was leaning into the width of the archway, watching him with bright green eyes. Severus, for a moment, believed that Harry Potter had just revealed himself.

But then he knew it not to be true. This man was not wearing glasses, and had to tower over six feet, perhaps being six feet six inches even. He was broad and the velvet green robes he wore helped to show it instead of hinder it. His black hair was not messy as Potter's had been, but was stylishly tousled and a few widths longer, reaching his shoulders.

Yes, the resemblance was uncanny, but the differences were far too many for Severus to be absolutely certain. He stared at the man's forehead, attempting to burn the hair away so he could glimpse at whether or not a scar adorned the man's temple.

The man, almost casually, ran a hand through his hair. Though it was only for a moment, Severus could see the spot where Harry Potter's scar had laid, and saw no mark on the man.

He crossed his arms slowly and considered it. A part of him still believed that he was facing off with Harry Potter. Another part, however, pointed out that green eyes and black hair were not that uncommon of combined traits, and everything from the strong jut of the man's jaw to the largeness of his hands to even the shadow of facial hair and the full masculinity were traits that Harry James Potter would never have grown into.

Harry James Potter had been a copy of his bastard father. This man was a copy of no male specimen Severus had ever seen.

The man offered a slow, sheepish grin that lit something in Severus' gut. It was not an unfamiliar experience, but it was unwelcome. He pulled his robes together with one hand and held his wand at the ready with the other. "Who do you think you are, to sneak in here?" he hissed at the stranger.

"Sorry, Professor," the man said, and the deep, husky quality of his voice was also completely unlike Potter's voice. "I didn't mean to startle you."

"Of course you didn't," Severus drawled. "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"Well, Severus – do you mind if I call you Severus?"

"I'd prefer you leave, but I somehow sense that such a wish would not be granted."

The man chuckled and stepped into the room, completely unbothered by Severus' wand and battle ready stance. "Hadrian. Hadrian Nigrans," he introduced himself casually. He bowed his head with a level of respect. "And you're Severus Snape, world-renowned Potions Master and receiver of the Order of Merlin First Class, am I right?" He slipped into a seat and crossed his arms on the table, leaning over them like a fascinated First Year. "You're very impressive, Severus."

Despite himself, he felt flattered. Perhaps he had not made many great decisions in his life, and, to counter that, had made many great sacrifices, but one of the greatest banes of his existence had been that he had never gotten credit when credit had been owed to him. Receiving the Order of Merlin First Class had been, as cliché as it sounded, a dream to him. It had been recognition for doing something right in both senses of the word.

Without meaning to, he threw his shoulders back and inflated his chest, like a proud peacock. When he realized his actions, he quickly deflated himself and empowered his glare.

The stranger was not in the least perturbed and only stared at him with those bright, swirling green eyes…

"So impressive, in fact," Nigrans went on to say, "that I'd like to invite you to dinner."

"Mr. Nigrans," Severus growled, "am I to believe that you are asking me on a public outing?"

"Most people would just call it a date, but, yes. That's exactly what I'm doing." There was another slow show of white teeth that appeared vaguely animalistic. "Do you accept?"

He considered the merits of it. After some time, he finally narrowed his eyes at the man. "Yes. However, if I find that I am being mocked in any way or fashion, I will not pause to hex you."

"I would never, Severus." Hadrian's gaze drifted over him, hot and pleased, before his eyes snapped back to his with hardly concealed vicious desire. "I have too many things planned to let you hex me."

As far as first outings went between two interested parties, this was not how it should have gone.

However, as they were both full-grown adults, capable of making their own decisions and also above petty traditions, Severus allowed himself to not care one way or the other.

It had been five years since the last time he had had sex, and, even if he found that Hadrian had apparated them to a hotel room and was to be gone by morning, never to be seen again by the Potions Master, he would be content with having the man fuck him one or three times.

When Hadrian threw him on the bed and magicked all their clothes away with a sweep of one arm, Severus did not even care if Hadrian properly prepared him and let his legs fall open. Severus had never been partial to gentle lovers. The force in which he was being treated with was as arousing as a physical touch.

It helped that Hadrian was halfway erect and was already proving to be a beast. He was not too thick, but was long, very long, and Severus' cock pulsed as he imagined that length pounding into his prostate.

Hadrian watched him, head tilted to the side and eyes heavy lidded. One hand curled around his erection with no sense of modesty and began stroking. He licked his lips and rocked his hips into his hand.

Severus' mouth went dry and he cursed as his body reacted to Hadrian's visual stimulation. "Bloody hell, just get over here and fuck me!"

"Language, Professor," Hadrian purred. "We wouldn't want your students learning about your potty mouth, would we?"

He snarled and, in an impressive show of flexibility and speed, was across the bed and kneeling on the floor in front of the younger man. He glared up the length of Hadrian's body, meeting his lustful green eyes with defiance.

Felacio was not an act he considered pleasurable. In all honesty, it made him feel powerless and weaker than his partner. It tasted horrible and the sensation of choking was also not pleasant.

Yet, for some reason, he was tempted to try it again, here, with that beautiful cock, and with Hadrian's hands settling unobtrusively on his shoulders, stroking his skin delicately.

He huffed and wrapped his mouth around the head of the cock. Musky. Meaty. Faint salt and cotton. He groaned and took the cock in till it hit the back of his throat.

Hadrian moaned. "Wow, Sev… Just… Wow. You feel so good…"

He did that for a couple of minutes before Hadrian suddenly drew away. Severus, running his tongue over his glossy lips, glared up at him, displeased with being stopped.

"I have an idea," Hadrian told him.

That was how he came to find himself crouching over Hadrian's body, head between his legs while Hadrian's tongue invaded and molested his arse, fingers rubbing against his sphincter and thrusting inside of him, forceful and yet not painful.

He teased his tongue against the slit of Hadrian's penis. Hadrian returned the favor by adding a third finger and mouthing his balls.

"Bloody hell," Severus cursed.

Hadrian released a breathy chuckle. "And we haven't even started yet."

They hadn't, had they? Severus cursed again and leaned his head into Hadrian's strong thigh, eyes closed as he rolled his hips back into the other man's ministrations.

"I think you're ready," Hadrian announced a little later, four fingers wide and running the tip of his tongue around the sensitive ring of muscles. "Are you ready?"

"Fuck, yes. Just take me already or, by Merlin, I swear I'll gut you!"

"Wouldn't want that, would we?"

Definitely not. Not this close. He pressed a final kiss to the side of Hadrian's male appendage.

Hadrian picked him up by his hips and settled him on his lap. His back to Hadrian, the younger man grasped his cock and pointed it up towards Severus' eager arse.

Even he was slightly embarrassed by how he could feel himself puckering, the emptiness inside of him making him squeeze down on nothing, wanting there to be something. In the next moment, Hadrian lowering him onto his penis, his wish was granted and he let his head fall forward with a low hiss of pleasure and discomfort. His back arched and he fell the rest of the way down Hadrian's cock, taking him in to the hilt.

"Fuck," Hadrian cursed, and threw his head back, body bending off the bed as he forced his way deeper into Severus' body.

The pressure in his abdomen was immense. He gritted his teeth and clenched his hands into Hadrian's thighs. "Stop pressing, you imbecile!" he spat. "You're in as deep as you can go!"

Hadrian shuddered beneath him. "Severus." His voice was a delicious whisper that sent a shiver down Severus' spine. "Do me a favor and lean back."

"What are you going on about?"

Hadrian removed his hands from his hips and, instead, captured his wrists. He pulled them towards him so that Severus was leaning back. His palms encountered Hadrian's warm, slick chest and pert nipples before they were allowed to settle and then Hadrian's hands were, again, on his waist.

"Look down for me," Hadrian rumbled.

Severus did so, unable to first ask why due to the fuzziness of his thoughts and the blessed presence of a cock inside of him after so long.

For a moment, he could not believe what he was seeing. And then he knew that, what he was seeing was, in fact, exactly what it looked like.

His abdomen was bulging out.

Hadrian lifted him up, and the bulge receded. Then Hadrian dropped him, eliciting a cry from both of them, and the bulge returned.

"Fuck," was all Severus could think to say. "Fuck, fuck, fuck…"

"What does it… look like?" Hadrian asked, still laying back. He rocked up into Severus, lifting and dropping, bucking and relenting, in perfect harmony. "No, wait… I have a better… idea."

He waved his hand. Severus had never seen someone so casually do wandless magic before, especially under such… duress.

In the next moment, Severus was facing mirrors, watching his own skinny, pale body impale itself on Hadrian's cock, seeing Hadrian disappear into and reappear out of his arse. The bulge, every time it showed, stole his breath away and threw black spots into his vision.

Behind him, Hadrian cursed and groans and growled all at the same time. Following a hunch, Severus looked up.

There were, in fact, more mirrors, and the angle in which Hadrian had him leaning let the bulge show, as well as the burning, electric fire in Hadrian's eyes. The tension in his face, the ripple and motion of his body as he worked Severus and himself over, was intensely beautiful in a masculine way.

Suddenly, Hadrian withdrew from him and pushed him forward so that he landed on his hands and knees on the bed. With a true essence of danger about him, Hadrian rose up behind him and flicked his penis against the small of his back, rubbing against him and smearing pre-ejaculation fluid against his skin.

Severus sucked in deep, uneven breaths, realizing, slowly, how close he had been to climax. A sort of indignation aroused itself when he understood that he had been denied it.

"What do you think you're doing?" he hissed, staring into the mirrors.

Hadrian looked up from where his cock was painting on his back and met his stare in the reflection. The pure hunger in his face was enough to make Severus' insides lurch with overwhelming need.

"I don't want it to end too soon," Hadrian said. "I want it to last awhile." His hands massaged his abdomen, making tense muscles shiver and clench, before wandering up to his chest and teasing his nipples.

He wasn't a woman, and his nipples had never been particularly sensitive, but it was as if Hadrian's fingers were tipped with electricity. Everywhere they touched, sensation followed, and he moaned against his will as his nipples hardened and sparks of awareness shot through him.

"Are you using magic on me?"

Hadrian leaned over him and pressed a kiss between his shoulders. "Just a little. Doesn't it feel good?"

It felt magnificent.

Severus sighed deeply and closed his eyes. "Now, Nigrans."

"Severus?"

"Insert your cock and finish this. I will not be put on edge like this, I demand you give me satisfaction."

"I think I should give you a lesson in patience."

"If you even try to, I will incinerate you and then bring myself to fruition."

"Wouldn't want that, would we?" And Hadrian slipped back into him…

Complete and utter perfection, and Severus head dropped yet again as he groaned. "Yesssss, very good… Very… very good…"

"Do you think I get an O for performance, Professor?" Hadrian asked teasingly, using slow, deep strokes.

Severus, who had never brought his teaching career into his sex life, wanted nothing more than to hex the younger man for being so perverse. However, he could not stop his snarky nature, even as Hadrian sped up and his balls slapped against the curve of his arse, giving way to that unbelievable pressure again every time Hadrian pushed too deep.

"An A," he managed to grind out, attempting to twist his body so that Hadrian did not reach so deep and also so he would hit his prostate, the location of which Severus had memorized. "At most," he added.

Hadrian seemingly got the hint. In a show of incredible self-restraint, he made his thrusts a bit shallower and changed his angle.

They both knew when he had struck Severus' prostate. If not for the bowing of his body, then the keening cry of, "Oh, MERLIN, YES!" would have given him away.

"I think I deserve… more than an A," Hadrian gasped, and then bit down on his shoulder before thoroughly abusing his prostate.

It took only three more thrusts before Severus lost himself in the most intense climax of his life. The pleasure more than bordered on pain and he cried out as his body fell into the bed. Hadrian wrapped an arm around his waist to keep his arse in the air so that he could continue to rock into him, but every other part of Severus was limp and shivering.

He was somewhere very high above his physical form, and was slowly drifting back down…

By the time he blinked and realized that he had never left, Hadrian groaned, long and low, and tucked his head into Severus' back as he came deep inside of him.

Severus scowled and grimaced at the same time. Though he knew not many wizards understood the point of muggle contraceptive techniques, such as condoms, he always made certain to reinforce their use whenever he was involved. Only one other time in his life had he gone without one and that had been because of… well, because of the situation and the second party.

He despised the wet, sticky mess it made. More than anything else, he hated feeling it leak out of him, warm and thick. Hygienic spells could only reach so deep into the body and other spells were mostly taught to medi-witches, something that he was not.

Hadrian pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Sorry. I guess you don't like it 'in', then?"

He glared weakly at him over his shoulder. "No."

Hadrian, softening inside of him, carefully maneuvered them onto their sides. Boneless and unwilling to fight, Severus allowed him to do so, and did not comment on Hadrian molding himself to the curve of his back so that he would not immediately slip out of his body.

"I'll remember next time and pull out."

He refused to admit that he was secretly thrilled at their being a next time. It would destroy his image to be thrilled about anything that did not include anything of a sadistic nature. "Next time, I shall have to introduce you to a muggle technique of contraception."

"Oh?"

"Yes, it is called the 'condom'."

"Aaah. Okay." Hadrian pressed another kiss to the curve of his jaw. Then behind his ear. Then to the junction of his shoulder and throat.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm kissing you."

"Why?"

"Because I want to." Finally, Hadrian pulled out of him. He shuddered at the sensation of sperm leaking out of him as Hadrian urged him to shift around so that they were facing each other.

"You know…"

"No, I don't know. Why don't you tell me?" Severus was beginning to feel drowsy. That had been the best sex of his life, it deserved a follow-up nap.

Hadrian chuckled and brushed his fingers through his hair. "We haven't actually kissed yet. I'm going to have to remedy that."

"Are you now?" Severus did not usually let others sleep in the same room as him while he was unconscious and unaware. This time, however, he believed he could make an exception.

It occurred to him that this was not his first time making an allowance for Hadrian Nigrans.

"Yes, but, first, it'd be better if you opened your eyes."

Against his will, he obeyed.

Almost instantly, a pair of warm, chapped lips settled over his, and they moved sweetly against his lips. It was chaste, with no invasion or war of tongue, and Hadrian's hooded eyes stayed on his the entire time, wordlessly making promises of a long, fulfilling relationship to come.

_Present Day…_

Severus felt more than dirty as he sat across from Hadrian, no, Potter.

They were still at the younger man's apartment, situated in the kitchen on opposite sides of the table. Both had cups of tea and the younger man had further delayed their upcoming argument by making breakfast.

Cooking had been a talent of Hadrian's that Severus had found particularly attractive. As a Master of Potions, he was also fairly good at cooking, yet Hadrian's dishes were somehow the greatest he had ever tasted…

Now, however, it was Potter's food that had always left him full and satisfied. Hadrian had never existed.

Only Harry bloody James bloody Potter. And Severus was…

Hurt.

Though he hadn't been in love with Hadrian, could not even believe that he could ever love another after his failed childhood crush, he had, possibly, cared for the younger man. It had been more than a physical relationship, they had talked about things. Mostly, of their views on political and insubstantial subjects. Severus had always kept his past shrouded in mystery and Hadrian had seemed just as hesitant to bring it up, so that subject had been set aside till they were more comfortable with each other.

He understood now why that was.

Looking back, however, aside from the suspicious hedging on Hadrian's part about his past and the impact Lord Voldemort had had on him, Potter himself had never lied. He had evaded questions that would have forced him to reveal his true identity or to tell an untruth. Unless he had lied about his favorite color being orange and similar unimportant topics, that was.

"Let me say something first," Potter said softly. "I didn't do this to mock you or anything like that. I genuinely like you, and I have for awhile." He sighed and crossed his arms on the table. "You already know I disappeared. Well, I went looking. For me. I never had time for me, and no one really cared to help me find me. I know you're thinking something like, "Oh, poor Potter, save the melodrama," but that's really what I was doing and that was really how I felt. I was the Savior of the Wizarding World, even my best mates were telling me that I had to live up to certain expectations. Three days after the Last War and people were telling me what to do, I was getting offers to do all sorts of jobs that were heroic and helpful and that I didn't want, and I was being hunted by the media… I just, I had to get out for a while. Clear my head, try and figure out what I wanted to do."

"I went to a few different places. Sometimes, I lived off of my Gringotts account, other times I got a job if I was bored or in the muggle world. I grew into myself." He offered a small, proud smile. "Thought I'd be short and scrawny the rest of my life. Glad I'm not." He got back on topic. "I learned under Masters of different arts, some in muggle defense and others in magic. At first, I had to use glamours to get around, as everyone knew my face, but as I grew and looked more and more, well, like this, I found that nobody recognized me. It was like I was giving myself a second chance to have a normal-ish life."

"That is all wonderful," Severus drawled, scowling. "But where do I tie into your 'second chance' and why would you risk being recognized by those closest to you by coming back?"

Potter shrugged. "It felt like the right thing to do, honestly. I felt the urge to come back. At first, I thought I'd go see 'Mione and Ron, but, then, my feet kind of led me elsewhere. Would you believe me if I said seeing you wasn't the first thing on my mind, but I was still happy that it happened? I've been attracted to you since my fourth year, but I didn't want to deal with your attitude, so I buried the attraction deep and stopped thinking about it. Then I saw you in class again and I thought to myself, 'Well, Hadrian, I can't think of a reason why not to'. So I asked you out and…" His eyes got glassy. "Fuck, you were brilliant…"

Had the situation been anything else, Severus would have preened and said, in a matter-of-fact tone, "Yes, I know,", but the situation was what it was and Severus, though he understood Potter's reasoning, was still far from pleased.

"When you were Hadrian Nigrans, it was one thing to be in a relationship with you. Now that I know who you truly are, it is another thing completely! You are a Potter and I will not be involved with a Potter."

The younger man looked at him sadly. "But I'm not," he said. "Not anymore. I had my name legally changed in the muggle world. I really am Hadrian Nigrans. It's clever, isn't it? Hadrian is Latin for 'dark one' and Nigrans is Latin for –"

"Black… You took up the mutt's surname."

"Sirius', yes. It's not my parents' fault, but he was more a father to me than they were." He grinned. "My middle name is Lupin. I knew you'd catch on if I told you that, though, and I didn't really want to be Harry Potter anymore."

"How long before you would have thought to tell me about your secret identity?"

Hadrian shrugged. "I don't know. Honestly, I don't. I think I would have, some day, but I might have never told you. I didn't want Harry to exist anymore. He did his part, he did what he was asked to do, so why can't he just fade away with his glory? I just want to be Hadrian Nigrans, the strange man who's in a relationship with the snarky and beloved Potions Master of Hogwarts."

"It's not like I've been acting around you," the younger man confessed. "This is me. This is who I am." He took a deep, calming breath. "If you can't understand that, though, and you know you can't handle who I used to be, then I understand."

Severus debated his options.

On one hand, he could stay with Hadrian Nigrans, who was secretly Harry Potter, and continue to have a fulfilling relationship, though possibly slightly less fulfilling as he adjusted to the idea of having the Boy-Who-Refused-To-Die as his lover.

On the other, he could let irrationality get the better of him and dismiss Hadrian from his life, have no relationship at all, and know that, somewhere out there, someone would be willing to accept that Harry Potter was gone and Hadrian Nigrans stood in his place. And that someone could possibly have a better disposition than him and be more physically appealing and actually be a likeable human being…

Severus snarled at the thought and shot out of his chair, stalking towards Hadrian, who looked at him questioningly.

He straddled Hadrian's lip and tangled a hand in his hair, forcing his head back so he could show him just how displeased he was with a singularly deadly glare. "You're mine, whoever you say you are, and don't you forget that!"

He slammed his mouth down on Hadrian's and groaned at the taste of their breakfast and pumpkin.

Hadrian wrapped his arms around Severus' waist and pulled him closer. "Okay," he whispered against Severus' lips. "I'm yours. But you're mine too."

"Yes, yes, technicalities and all that." He nipped Hadrian's bottom lip. "You're not forgiven for this. Not by a long shot."

"Of course not."

"I'm still cross with you and I will come up with a suitable punishment for your deceit."

"I eagerly await whatever punishment you come up with, Professor," Hadrian teased with a smile.

In that disconcerting way of his, he rose to his feet and Severus automatically wrapped his legs around his waist.

"I especially hate it when you do that! I am no damsel, nor am I crippled. You will put me down at once, Nigrans!"

Hadrian did so, and Severus bounced as he landed on their bed. "Anything else you want to talk about right now?" Hadrian asked.

Severus, after an inward debate, scowled pettily. "Yes. You don't deserve to do what you're about to do to me."

"I know." Hadrian toppled over on top of him. Settled between his legs, Hadrian dropped his hips into the cradle of his and grinded against him with heavy eyes. "That's what makes it feel so good."

And, damn him, it did.

It felt magnificent.

_Author's Note: I recently got into the spirit of a dominant Harry and I've liked the SnapeXHarry pairing for awhile. This is the result. Also, I think Hadrian is a lovely name. _


End file.
